Whom I Love Above All Else
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: As Romeo talks with Tybalt, Juliet heads to her fate. Will Romeo be able to stop her before Ophelia gets to her first? Told in Juliet's POV.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Juliet Fiamatta Asto Capulet. My family was wiped out by the man who took over the throne of Neo Verona. I never knew that I would fall in love with the son of Lord Montague. His blue hair matched his sapphire eyes. I loved him so. This pain I feel in my chest; not only was it from the seed with in me, it was also the pain of breaking our vow. The tree beckoned me to go faster. My legs felt heavy, the muscles felt tight, my ankles wanted me to stop walking to my fate. All I could think of my comrades, Cornella, Antonio, Tybalt, and my beloved Romeo. I didn't want them to follow after me. I didn't wish them to watch me go through this. The dark hallways lead my way to my unknown fate. I know very little of what I am getting into. Only that the goddess, keeper of the tree Esculus, Ophelia had told me that I was born with a seed from the tree deep within my heart. I am scared, hopeless, and thoughtless of my fate.

"_My dearest Romeo," I began, "forgive me."_

My breath became unstable, I had to breathe through my mouth. My lips catching the little droplets of water as the earth began tremmoring again. It became harder to walk straight with the shaking happening beneath my feet.

"I am hurrying as fast as I can." I softly say.

In the back of my head, I can hear Romeo's calming voice calling me.

"Oh, Romeo . . ." I cry, tears fell out of my eyes.

"_Juliet."_

"I'm sorry, I broke our vow . . ."

"_I will protect you with my life, Juliet."_

"Romeo . . . Please . . ."

"_To the end of eternity."_

"Romeo, my love . . ."

I didn't realize I was still walking. How I wish I could have stayed to watch William's production of my story. He called Romeo and I star-crossed lovers. I remember seeing him write about it. It was simple and tragic towards the middle. But, I gave him permission to write that. That's right . . . I am the story, and whatever happens, the story will live on in memories. Not if anyone is there to see parishment. Love isn't just . . . No one wants to know the pain and sorrow if they should lose the person they love.

"Romeo . . ."

My thoughts are brought back onto him. My legs continued the trek towards Esculus, my hand lifted up to my mouth, two of my fingers pressed against my lips; it felt like my memories with him. Those sweet kisses were my fantasies, his arms was my world, and he was my knight in shining armor. All of that were coming to an end, because of my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

My thoughts were taken from me. There was nothing I could think of besides Escalus. She was calling my name; Ophelia was there for my doom. What dangers lie ahead? The seed was swelling deep inside, she was trying to push me faster. I couldn't do anything anymore, except hope for Romeo to find a way to stop me . . . Would I accept him? Would I accept his help? Or would Ophelia keep her word and will take me by force? My father's sword clenched in my grasp as I hold it closer to my breast. The pain in my legs started to move up, my stomach felt heavy, my heart was beating faster than normal. I panicked! She was beckoning me to move faster. Her sweet devilish voice echoed inside my head, it took away any thoughts I had.

"Capulet flower, doth thou have any regrets?"

"N-none." I replied breathlessly.

"Do not lie." Ophelia, "I happen to know that thee doth have many a regrets."

"I never got to say farewell to my friends."

"That does not matter now, child." Her voice called, "They will remember you."

"They don't know that I am willingly to die for them . . ."

"They do not need to know, Capulet." Paused Ophelia, her voice sound faint and weak, "The time is quickly approaching."

"Ophelia . . ."

There was no answer.

"Father . . . Mother . . . Please . . ." I pause, "Please let those I love understand why I am doing for the sake of the world . . . for Neo Verona."

I continued to pray, nothing calmed my stressing mind. My nerves were pulling at my, trying to get me to blow up at any moment.

"I must be the sacrificial lamb . . ." I jest, "I must protect the innocent lives of Neo Verona. I must protect you . . ."

My tears fell.

"Romeo."


End file.
